


Something happened (for the very first time)

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen is touring Japan and Roger finds out how Brian's hair smells.<br/>OR otherwise known as hot Maylor table sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something happened (for the very first time)

**Author's Note:**

> I may have some grammatical errors cause Im not a native english speaker.  
> Also no clue if tofu existed back in the day and other errors like that may occur!  
> PS! I lost all my bold lines and idk how to get them back sob :(

He hit him with his bat.It was a bit uncomfortable but having splinters in his palms was nothing compared to, you know, being dead.

B.M. The bat had foreign initals on it.

That couldn`t be though.

This was his room.He was the crazy person walking in like he owned the place.

Wait a minute..

It all started coming back to him from his sleepy daze.

*

They stepped to the airport and he felt as if the air from his lungs had been punched out.

There were people everywhere.

Young girls,a few boys,mothers who surely had a child waiting for them at home – all over the place, just waiting to get a glimpse of them.

Maybe an autograph or two while they’re at it.

Roger wasn’t used to this kind of a treatment. Back in the UK people didn’t give two shits about them and now..now they were the biggest thing on earth. Or at least in Japan.

It felt wonderful yet made him dizzy with an emotion he couldn’t recognize.

“Hey,hey!” a familiar voice echoed in his ears but he couldn’t tell where it came from.

“Can you hear me?? Rog we have to go! They’re gonna swap us.” It was Brian of course, always worried about everything and him in particular.

“Yeah,” Roger stared at the faces around him and couldn’t fathom how this had become his life “I can hear you.”

He grabbed Brian’s arm as the group began storming towards the cars.

*  
The hotel was huge.

But their rooms were not.

Brian shared with Freddie and John and Roger shared with each other.It wasn’t an ideal situation but they were probably going to spend most of the time on stage and with groupies than in there.

“Hey Johnny boy, I forgot my toothbrush. Do you have any extras?” Small talk was good before concerts, it made Rogers nerves calm down.

“Yeah sure,hold on,” Small talk with John was the best though, cause John never talked much so you could call his small talk not talking at all.

*  
Arriving at the stadium made his nerves kick in. Small talk wasn’t gonna do it anymore.

“Hey Rog, are you okay?” Brian was concerned, as usual.

“Yeah, yeah im fine just a tad bit anxious,” he exhaled “you know how it is.” Roger was jiggling his legs looking more and unhinged.

He tugged at his hair and lit another cigarette.

“You don’t look anxious, “ Brian touched his chin to get Rogers attention “You look like you’re gonna bolt on us.”

Roger was a bit uncomfortable with Brians stare and that thumb of his, which was gently rubbing the hair on his neck. They were close, sure, but during times like these he needed some space and being pulled against someone in a very small car made him feel trapped.

“No, I can do this. Im fine. Fine, totally good..” he kept babbling until the car rolled to a halt.

*

“Alright lads, we can do this!” Freddie was trying to encourage them, since Rogers nervous vibes were getting to everyone.

“I’m not so sure of that.” Brian tuned his guitar, looking like a fragile baby deer, with his shaky hands and wide eyes.

“Oh May you need to stop hanging out with our little drummer boy, it isn’t doing you any good.” Freddie finished his cigarette and signaled the guys to follow him.

Roger gave his friend a cold stare, too anxious to even speak.

It was time to go.

*  
The concert was a mess but in a good way.

Their setlist got changed in the middle but they played through it like champs. Rogers nervousness disappeared during the first song and the first gong hit.

After a successful concert there were a lot of fans and groupies. Even a few bong hits as well but enough to feel relaxed and not tired.

Roger mingled with some girls and celebrities,who were huge in Japan but he’d never heard of them before. Of course he didn’t tell them that.

He noticed Fred and John disappearing with some chicks soon after. Going to the hotel was now looking less and less appealing. After all, he was really not in the mood to see John balls deep in some teenager.

He would never be in the mood for that.

While he was contemplating suicide, a familiar figure arrived with some vodka shots.

“I heard Fred and John left and Im really really not looking forward to going back.” Brian swallowed down his vodka and squinted his eyes, like he always does after having something stronger than wine.

“Yeah, I saw them leave. Thinkin’ bout finding myself a groupie so I’d have a place to stay tonight,” Roger gulped down his and coughed a bit at the almost unbearable taste “Not in the mood to see my friend shagging anyone today.”

Brian laughed and revealed his pearly white teeth. Roger never understood how he got them so white.

“We can bunk together tonight if it’s –“ Brian waved at a familiar face and yelled something Roger couldn’t catch “- okay with you.”

Roger was tired already and bunking with Brian, who was always quiet when he was drunk seemed like the perfect idea.

“Sure. I’m just gonna have a glass of something stronger and then we can go.” Roger flicked his cigarette ash on the ground and wandered towards the kitchen.

A glass turned into a few and soon a friendly hand was tugging at his waist. Brian of course was worried for him but Roger got his friend to do a few shots too.That probably wasn’t a good idea cause now they were both drunk off their asses in a city they didn’t know.

*

The two of them started walking back to the hotel without a care in the world. Halfway there Roger realized they were completely lost.

Fuck.

Who cared though,it was fun wandering around a town with no streets or houses they could recognize. No responsibilities, no fears. Just the two of them.

It was all Brian’s fault really, he was the one who insisted on walking, saying something about not being able to control himself in closed spaces.

The drummer didn’t pay a lot of attention to May’s thoughts and reveled in the stars he saw and the melodies playing in his head.

“Hey hey Brian,” Roger stopped and looked at the guitarist who had trouble standing still.

“Yeah..uhh what is it?” Brian’s eyes were glazed as they tried to focus on Roger.

“I think I got a new song,”  
Roger tried to sing the melody but lost his track when Brian grabbed his waist.

It was strange ‘cause it wasn’t friendly. They were hip to hip and Brian’s hazy eyes were staring at his neck.

“Umm..Bri are you okay?” Roger was drunk but not stupid and the situation they were in was definitely weird. And definitely more than friendly.

Brian stroked his cheek gently and moved his fingers down to Rogers jaw. His eyes were concentrated on Rogers lips as his calloused thumb slightly parted them.

Roger was dumbstruck. He couldn’t move and he couldn’t breathe.

The drummer tried to say something but the feeling of Brian’s ghostly fingers on his cheek made him lose his track of thought. The fact that he was almost two seconds away from sucking his friends thumb hadn’t even reached his buzzed mind yet.

Brian smiled and moved his thumb slowly but didn’t push it in. He seemed giddy, like a child who knew they were going to be in trouble yet thrived off of the idea.

Roger finally realized what was happening but didn’t move. His chapped lips started tingling at the sensation and it took over his foggy brain.

They stayed there,drunk and silent,happy to be invading each others space.

Brian finally spoke up but kept moving his thumb “I’m sorry Rog,”

“For what?” The blonde was mesmerized by the situation.

Brians hips felt so right against his and those pearly white teeth suddenly became the stars above them.

He should stop drinking.

“For doing this,” he didn’t stop even after apologizing. Roger’s lips were now numb, as if they had been kissed raw. They hadn’t but he was thinking about it, quite a lot really. So much so that he was beginning to get a semi.

Brian’s fingers ghosted over his cheeks yet again and finally left his face. He smiled and coughed, acting as if nothing had happened.

Roger was confused but seemed to be fine with leaving what happened behind them.

“ You don’t have to apologize, I like-“ a car stopped next to them and a few eager fans were willing to take them back to the hotel. Looking like they wanted something in return.

“What did you say?” Brian was giving the girls some autographs.

“Nothing. “ There was silence after that and Roger focused his mind on getting back to the hotel and going to sleep, alone.

*

The hotel was full of people from the after party. Everyone was drunk or high, or both as they tried to get to their rooms just like our heros.

Brian stumbled into the elevator grabbing Roger at the last minute.The drummer had been staring at Brian’s arse,too busy to notice anything else.

Usually he’d never stare at his best mates ass but what can you do,it was right in his face. He would also never admit to finding the bum kind of ..cute.

What? There’s nothing wrong with finding your bandmates bottom to be well toned and quite spankable. Nothing.

Speaking of spankable..he would definitely add a few images to his spank bank after this night.

“Spank what?”

Shit, did he say that out loud?

“Nothing, I was thinking about this girl..-“ Roger felt his palms starting to sweat.

“Nevermind, it’s our floor.” Brian grabbed his arm yet again as they walked towards his room.

Roger had to admit to another thing that night and it was loving being manhandled.

Brian laughed and Did he say that out loud too?

 

*

They walked into Brians room and it was empty. Roger felt tired but anxious, like something was about to happen.

Brian pushed off his jacket and sat on the bed, getting ready for sleep.

“Shouldn’t we…umm..” Brian removed his shirt and revealed his tall torso which Roger had to admit was looking better and better after each stare.

“Yeah?” Brian laughed, noticing Rogers gaze that was on him for a bit too long.

Roger coughed “We should call the lobby and tell them to send a note to Fred and John.” He paced around the room, not wanting to look but feeling a need to do so.

He finally did look. That was a bad decision cause Brian was in his boxers, ready to jump under the covers.

“Sure, I didn’t think of that. Call them –“ Brian handed him the phone “- here.”

*

Roger couldn’t sleep. Brian was in the bed next to him, wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and all he could think about was the tingling sensation the guitarist’s calloused thumb gave him.

“Hey Bri?” Roger switched his sides so he was facing Brian.

“Mhmm..” Brians eyes were closed.

“Why did you touch me like that?” Brian now opened them and stared at Roger, looking like a frightened baby deer again.  
“You mean..earlier..?” Brian didn’t want to say it.

“Yeah. Why? Is it because you were drunk or because you wanted to touch someone or..?” Roger needed some answers and hoped that it would take away the heat coiling in his belly.

“Look Rog, I..It was a dumb thing to do. Im sorry. Can we go to bed now?” Brian turned his back to Roger and didn’t say another word to him.

“But Brian..-” Roger felt cheated.

“Look!” Roger almost fell off the bed when Brian jumped up “I- I-I’m drunk, so drunk and you’re so handsome and I-“ Brian hesitated “ I just want you.”

*  
They fell onto the bed and Roger was quite surprised at how big Brian was and how he was already hard.

He shouldn’t have cause he was straining against his pants as well.

“Hey Bri,” Roger was trying to unbuckle his belt but his shaking hands weren’t useful at all.

“A little help please?” Brian was too busy nipping at his neck, purring at the feeling of Roger underneath him.

They got the pants off and Brian continued on making sure that Roger would’nt forget their little tirade for two weeks straight.

Brian bit his collarbone and licked at the spot, moving downwards.

Roger wanted to kiss him, feel his lips raw and numb. Just when he captured Brian’s lips the man jumped up.

“What now?” Roger whined, his leaking cock peaking out of the boxer shorts.

“If we do this, I want to see you.” Brian stormed off to find the light switch and Roger followed.

*

“Your perfume is absolutely intoxicating,” he mumbled into Rogers hair as their lips brushed each other “and your hair smells like..”

Brian inhaled loudly and sighed “ dandelions.” Brian nuzzled into Roger’s hair, sighing contently.

Roger focused hard enough to finally find the light switch “Yours smells like..” he flicked it and “..tofu?” every part of his being felt physically insulted by the light, so much so that all he remembers seeing last is Brians bare back.

*  
This was his room and he was the crazy person, walking in like he owned the place.

Wait a minute..

It all started coming back to him from his sleepy daze.

The man got up from the floor and grabbed the weapon out of Rogers hands.

“Are you insane??” Roger finally saw his killers face who wasn’t actually a killer.

Brian was furious and..naked?

The guitarist seemed to notice Roger’s lack of interest in his angry speech and covered himself with a towel.

“You can’t stare at me like that after you’ve tried to kill me!”

Roger gulped and turned his gaze away, trying to disappear but failing miserably.

“Earth to Roger, are you hearing me at all?” Brian’s eyes were burning a hole in him and the drummer had to look up.

“Yeah..” The blonde sighed “Look im sorry! I forgot about last night and I was scared and..wait..did we..?” Roger looked at the bed “..you know?”

Brian smirked “No, we didn’t. You passed out after telling me my hair smells like tofu..which..isn’t true..I hope?”

Brian tried to smell his own hair and Roger punched him in the arm. They laughed and it felt like their usual time together.

Things were finally going back to normal.

“Im gonna make breakfast, you want anything? “ Brian moved towards the kitchen and turned his glistening back towards Roger.

Well then, normal was out of the question. The image really didn’t help with morning wood.

“Uhh yeah some eggs maybe? Whatever you’re making.” The drummer gulped and noticed he was in boxers only. Which made his terrible situation noticeable.

Damn.

*  
Brian was frying eggs and bacon when Roger walked in. He was now wearing boxers but the view was just as sweet as before.

Roger jumped on the kitchen table and grabbed an apple to munch on.

“Since when do you eat bacon?” Roger let his gaze slowly take in all of Brian. The hair on his legs, his flexing thigh muscles, the way his back arched over the stove and his visible shoulder blades that moved with the rhythm of some pop song coming from the radio.

“I don’t. Made it for you.” Brian grinned at him and caught Roger staring but didn’t say a word about it.

It all felt normal and friendly, at least Brian looked as If he had forgotten all the marks he left on Rogers body.

Roger had went to check them out in the bathroom mirror and almost fainted at the sight of different purples covering most of his upper body.

He most certainly hadn’t forgotten their adventure. Brian was quiet and Roger ached to touch him or talk to him about last night.

His hard-on also ached but that could wait.

“So Bri..” the guitarist sighed deeply and turned around.

“I knew you were gonna bring this up.” He lit a cigarette and Roger got more nervous.

Brian only smoked during serious occasions. This was serious.

“I just want to know what it was last night and how are we going to..-“

“Look, you can forget about it ever happening. I was drunk, you were drunk – we both like women. So were okay?” Brian was playing with his cigarette.

“Yeah..sure.” Roger stared at his clasped hands and didn’t dare to look Brian in the eyes.

The guitarist grabbed the ashtray next to Roger and used the opportunity to murmur “ I’m sorry” into Rogers ear.

The blonde raised his head and looked at Brian’s guilty eyes “For what?”

This conversation seemed awfully familiar.

“For using your toothbrush.” Brian smiled and went back to the eggs.

What? Roger was confused. Brian wanted to stay friends and now he made a mess of Roger by saying he used his tootbrush. By denying closure.

“Bri, come here.”

The guitarist seemed confident but Roger knew him well enough to see through his mask.

“Do you want this?” Roger pleaded for an answer.

“You were drunk! I was drunk –“

“Do you want this?” Roger pulled his bandmate closer, capturing his body by wrapping his legs around him.

“Yes.” Brian whimpered and stared at him.

*  
This was certainly different from last night. Last night was raw and fast but this morning was slow and ridiculously lazy.

“You have no clue how much I’ve wanted to kiss those lips of yours.” Brian bit Roger’s tongue and then sucked on it.

Roger pulled the man against him, grabbing him by the arse.

“That-” Roger took a deep breath trying to get some air into his lungs. It wasn’t working. “-isn’t called kissing.” He grabbed the back of Brian’s neck and pushed his tongue down his best friends throat.

A certain part of Brian got very very interested.

And a certain part of Roger was already leaking with interest.

Brian stopped kissing him just to bite his cheek, nose and bottom lip, which he then caressed with his thumb again.

“You’re a- “

“I’m not a biter. Not usually,” Brian nudged Rogers legs open, just a tad bit more, and started grinding against his friends cock, so slow that it made Roger whine.

“Then why are you-“ Roger gasped “-fucking hell, move!”

Brian grabbed the blondes hair and yanked it down to bare the already purple throat.

“Why are you biting then?” Roger moaned now, as Brian sucked on his adam’s apple and made it perfectly clear that he wasn’t done.

“I want everyone to know you’re mine when they see you next time, covered in all of these.” His voice got raspy as he went in for another bite, this time he kissed his way up to Rogers lips and swirled his tongue against Rog’s until they both felt dizzy.

“Oh good god Brian, just do something already,”

And oh, he did.

*  
Their boxers flew to the ground as Brian’s hand finally touched Roger’s cock.

“Goodness gracious, do that again,” Roger thrusted upwards into but the guitarist took his calloused fingers off.

“What the-“

“I’ll be right back.” And so he was ,with a bottle of lotion in his arms.

“Is that going to-?” Roger looked nervous but more than anything he looked wrecked, in every way possible.

“Yeah, that’s going to help us.” Brian made a motion with his fingers and Roger winced yet it didn’t horrify him.

How could it, when it meant that he was finally going to have sex with Brian.

Have sex with Brian. That scared him but then Brian kissed him again and all he could think about was how much he wanted this.

“You ready?” Brian was now slowly pumping himself and leaking precum onto Roger’s thighs.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

*  
The sex was slow and hot. Nothing like Roger imagined but also absolutely everything he could have wanted.

The fingers in him felt strange but not as weird as Brian’s dick.

What? It’s not like he’s ever tried to put something in there and it was a new and weird experience for him. Yet the uncomfortable pain turned into the ultimate pleasure when Brian started thrusting and hitting a spot inside him.

He could literally feel his skin burning up and his brain switching off.

Brian was whimpering and his legs were shaking, he was saying something but Roger couldn’t catch it. He saw fireworks and felt them too.

“Fuck Rog, you’re so tight,” Brian moaned and grabbed Roger’s thighs to push himself in more.

The kitchen was filled with smoke and heat. The windows were fogging up and Roger’s skin was so sweaty that he was slipping from the table.

The blonde’s legs were jelly and all he could feel was Brian. Brian everywhere – in him, on him, under his skin.

Everywhere.

*

Brian was dripping of sweat and Roger wasn’t doing any better. He grabbed onto Brian’s shoulders and felt the angle changing, with more pressure on that spot.

Good Christ.

“Brian, Brian, right there!” Roger pulled at the guitarists back and scratched it to the point of bleeding.

“Yess, Rog I –“ Brian pulled himself out and stopped the sound of skin slapping against skin. He came all over Roger’s heaving and purple chest.

Brian jerked him a few times too “Holy mother of –“ and that was all it took for Roger to crumble.

Their jellified bodies fell to the floor, breathing heavily and trying to regain control.

“Who knew that you were- “ Roger chuckled “-such a beast.”

Brian blushed but you couldn’t tell from his already burning cheeks.  
“Thanks I guess..” He grabbed a towel to wipe off the cum from Roger, too tired to do anything else.

“So..I’ve always wondered – How do you get your teeth so white?” Roger was biting his raw lips wanting them to be swollen the next morning.

“This is seriously your idea of sex talk?” Brian chuckled and grabbed a cigarette, punching Roger lightly on his shoulder.

“What? That’s a legitimate question!”

*  
The next time they were on stage, Roger remembered to wear a tank top and show the world his sex bruises.

The next time Brian was on stage he made no effort to hide his heart eyes for Roger.

The next time they went on tour Roger remembered to get his toothbrush and Brian remembered to take the eggs off of the stove _for Christ sake!_

 


End file.
